Tractors, utility vehicles or zero turn mowers used for lawn care may carry mower decks covering two or more rotary cutting blades on the lower ends of vertically oriented spindles. A multi-blade mower deck may be attached to the traction vehicle with mechanical linkages that allow the deck to be carried at a range of different cutting heights, and raised or lowered between each height. The blade spindles may be rotated by one or more belts and pulleys above the top surface of the deck, which may be driven by a belt and/or power take off shaft connected to the engine or other power source.
Multi-blade mower decks typically include side discharge outlets or openings in the side of the deck for grass clippings cut by the blades to exit from the deck where they are deposited onto the ground. A side discharge chute, also called a deflector or guard, may be mounted to extend laterally outwardly and downwardly over the side discharge outlet. The chute may be flexible, such as a rubber or plastic material, and may direct clippings downwardly into the turf alongside the mower deck.
In the past, side discharge chutes typically are mounted to multi-blade mower decks using a hinge support fastened to the deck adjacent the side discharge opening. A pin may be inserted through holes or bearings on the hinge support and the edge of the chute, and secured with a nut. A torsion spring around the pin may bias the chute to the closed or downward position, allowing the side discharge chute to pivot upwardly if it comes in contact with an obstacle or the deck is converted from a side discharge mode to a bagging mode. Optionally, an additional torsion spring may be used to close a second or inner chute that may be pivotably mounted under the main side discharge chute. When closed, the inner chute may cover a top portion of the side discharge opening.
A mower deck side discharge chute mounting is needed for a multi-blade mower deck, having fewer parts, that is faster and less costly to install, has reduced complexity, and may include mounting an optional second inner chute.